Spider Lily
by Uchiha Yukime
Summary: Hibari Kyouya has always been something more than the herbivores living in Namimori. And exactly what he was remained a mystery that was rooted deep in the perfect's hidden past. But this time, Hibari might rest his ghosts at last with the help of a foolishly gentle herbivore that reminded the perfect of what once was. Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

Spider Lily

* * *

**I. Rumour **

There was a rumour in Namimori.

One that was whispered beneath strained breaths with shaking hands and frightened eyes. It spoke of an animal – a rather normal one, black in colour with jewel-eyes and gleaming fur – an animal that should had been, by all rights, normal.

_But it wasn't._

It was said that the animal, in fact, was the physical form of an uneasy spirit left to wander among the living for the injustices done to it in life. But that wasn't all, because some claim that the animal had taken human form – the form of an infamous perfect to be exact.

There was a rumour in Namimori.

And that's all it was, just a rumour….

**II. Moments**

A softly said, "Well done," was returned with a bright smile before the door slid shut. Leaning his head against the nearby window, Hibari Kyouya wondered if he was slipping. It had been so long since he had found a human's presence pleasant, and Kusakabe was quickly becoming more than a simple human to entertain him.

And maybe, that's what Hibari had been searching for all these years – ever since _they _had damned him to this cursed-life, this half-life…

Sharp grey eyes peeked under black bangs, one eye bleeding from cool grey to emerald-green, a constant reminder of his first life. But in the end, no matter how many moments passed between him and Kusakabe that left Hibari feeling almost _human _again, he would never be human.

There wasn't anything human left in him – no matter what Kusakabe said.

**III. Same**

Glaring down at the herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi; Hibari disinterestingly took note of the new herbivores crowding the smaller one. The unnaturally friendly one known as Yamamoto Takeshi and the annoyingly loud one, Gokudera Hayato were now protectively surrounding the small herbivore.

Hibari could feel his bloodlust rising as he kept his eyes on the group. And for a moment, the perfect could have sworn on his damned soul that the baseball-herbivore had changed, his decisively _male _face melting into a thinner one with brown, bushy hair and rather large front teeth. The baseball bat switched for an absurdly thick tome while the delinquent-herbivore's silver hair brightened into fiery-red, freckles appearing unevenly on slightly dirty cheeks.

Black coat trailing behind him, Hibari turned and went back to his office where the paperwork he had abandoned was waiting for him. He should finish it and now seemed like as good a time as any – the herbivores were lucky just this once.

He wasn't running away – _he wasn't._

**IV. Carnivore**

Contrary to what every Namimori resident believed, Hibari hadn't started calling everyone herbivore just because he felt like it.

The perfect was just stating the bitter truth: he was the predator and they were his prey.

It was the simple truth.

But it hadn't always been this way, and sometimes, during those sleepless nights…Hibari wondered how it felt like to be a herbivore. He had been one, once, before he had needed to hunt shrouded by the night's darkness and silence.

Those days were longed gone and with blood dripping from thin lips, the perfect had to accept that fact.

Meat never tasted as horribly as when he did.

* * *

**I humbly beg for forgiveness from all my readers! I haven't been updating and when I do, it's not to update any of my old stories but to start another one! Not to mention that I deleted some of my old fics…**

**Hahah? But really, I'm sorry for my actions, but my life hasn't been the best these past few months and when I did have time off I spent it reading fics, not writing. And to those that had been looking forward to an update on my Naruto fics, it's just that the way Naruto ended has really been a let-down and I'm not feeling the vibes or inspiration for it, so I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, what's your opinion on this? Any thoughts on what our dear perfect is? Please leave your reviews!**

**Until next time,**

**Uchiha Yukime**

**P.S. – I will definitely update either tomorrow or Monday, the next part is in the works and half-way done!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spider Lily

* * *

**V. Disturbances **

It started with that baby.

He had the scent of blood and gunpowder hanging over his tiny frame in waves, a warning to others that he was a carnivore that fought and _won. _But there was another scent hidden deceptively underneath the first; one that stung Hibari's sensitive nose with the stench of certain death and damnation.

Cursed.

That small carnivore was _cursed!_

And for the first time in who-knows-how-long, Hibari let loose a soft laugh that just never seemed to stop. The crazed, hysterical, laughter kept bubbling from deep inside him and escaping pass bloodily lips torn by his teeth in a sad attempt to control himself. As he continued to watch the small herbivore carrying the cursed-one, Hibari felt the chilly knowledge settle within his bones.

_It was almost over._

And if only for that, Hibari would let himself get caught by the small herbivore. He had waited far too long to let this chance slip pass his fingers. No matter the outcome, Hibari would hold on until death came to claim him.

**VI. Fight**

When he had suspected that the cursed-one would bring chaos, Hibari hadn't thought it would be so soon.

And yet, the proof was right in front of his disbelieving eyes in the form of one scrawny herbivore, all trembling limbs and no drop of confidence any self-respecting carnivore would have in spades. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he caught wind of the upstart-herbivore declaring foolishly that he would punish the other herbivore – as if he would let any weak herbivore lay down their own laws in _his _territory.

He would learn soon enough – he would learn painfully well.

The match went on its way and Hibari was surprised how disturbed he was by the disgusting lack of fighting skill the idiotic-herbivore possessed. He rather resembled a rabbit, helplessly dodging the incoming attacks from the annoying-herbivore and screaming _"Hiieee!"_ complete with flailing limbs and pale face.

Sharply jerking his head to the side, Hibari caught the gleam of a silver bullet before he saw the weak herbivore stumble and fall to the floor, clearly the intended target. Before the perfect could move to get some answers from the cursed-one for daring to attack a Namimori student under his watch, _it _happened.

The rabbit-herbivore _changed._

His scent became tainted with the smell of burning fire and determination even as he stood back up to lay the other herbivore with a beating befitting that of a carnivore just learning how to fight. All force and brute and no elegance or restraint.

It was oddly fascinating.

**VII. Annoyances**

"One,"

His tonfas sent the crowding herbivore back while his bloodlust rose to dangerous heights as the herbivore's sliver hair bled to brown. Hibari could just _hear _her screams.

"_What are you d-doing?! You monster! You have no righ – !"_

Another slash and the annoyance was silence even as the backstabbing redhead hissed, "Bastard," before the perfect attacked. Each time the herbivore deflected it, but unknowingly giving away all the information Hibari needed to defeat him.

"Protecting your right hand? I see, you're part of the baseball club." –_Quidditch – _ and that knowledge served to infuriate him more as his attacks gained a wilder edge to them.

A body went flying through the air even as the herbivore's words hung heavy in the silted silence. _"Bastard! Dumbledore was right! We should have taken your – !"_

"Two,"

"W-what did you do?! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun too?"

Wide brown eyes stared into his, the rabbit trembling and face paling from fear but still rooted to his spot, either by fear or out of loyalty to his herd Hibari didn't know or cared. The herbivore dropped eye-contact and rushed to his herd's side, face losing the fear and being replaced with genuine concern over the other weaklings.

And how it _burned._

Out of sheer spite, Hibari threw the two traitors out the window – or would have, if not for the disgustingly trusting-herbivore gaining that strange scent of burning fire and suicidal determination and daringly stopping him.

Then the cursed-one interrupted the perfect as well and before he was aware of it, a bomb was in front of his face and then all he knew was smoke and crumbling stone.

**VIII. Price**

Hibari wasn't quite sure what to make of his current situation.

The situation being confined to a bed while Kusakabe fluttered around like one of those weak herbivores and staring straight into his eyes, a look of dying resolve splashed on his worried face while one hand cradled a bowl of miso soup.

"I know you don't like this Hibari, but it's for your own good! You can take your annoyance out on me," Seeing his leader's sad attempt of trying to get out of bed to do just that, the second-in-command was quick to add in a stern tone even as he gently pushed the perfect back on the bed, "_Later, _once you're well enough to hold your tonfas without your arms trembling with the effort! Now eat this or you'll be stuck with me longer,"

"No,"

Frowning, Kusakabe retorted back with a "Yes, you have to Hibari,"

"No, I don't and you're just a herbivore. You can't make me."

"Yes, yes I can – it's for your own good! Now eat!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Goddamn it Hibari, eat the soup! I don't like seeing you hurt and eating will help your recovery."

Stunned by the sheer stupidity of _ordering _him around, Hibari nodded, watching as Kusakabe smiled back at him with relief before gently handing him the warm miso soup and patiently sitting in the nearby chair.

Rising an eyebrow at this, the perfect decided to ignore it and proceeded to finish the soup until not even a drop of it was left. Taking the empty bowl back, Kusakabe bowed to Hibari before opening the door, a happy, "Thank you," echoing loudly in the room as the door slid shut.

As soon as Hibari heard Kusakabe in the kitchen busily washing the dishes he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, one shaking hand slapped across his mouth as dry coughs shook his weaken frame.

Slipping down the locked door, Hibari turned his head to the ceiling, sweat making his dark hair cling to his forehead as an unhealthy blush stained his cheeks. "Y-you foolish…human…."

No longer being able to control his body, his right eye bled to green, body collapsing to the unforgiving floor as Hibari struggled to keep Kusakabe's soup down.

Blood started to mingle with his saliva even as the pain grew worse, his body not capable of digesting human food and wanting it out of his stomach even as Hibari stubbornly forced it down.

A polite knock echoed on the bathroom's door, "Hibari, I need to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner, will you be alright for an hour?"

"Of course Kusakabe, I'm not a weak herbivore like you."

Soft laughter was muffled by the wooden door between the two, "Very well Hibari, I'll be back before five. I hope my soup was at least tolerable for you and not the reason for you being in the bathroom. Take care,"

Curling up into a tight ball, the perfect laid on the floor, his weak breaths the only sign of life as blood continued to slip pass his lips.

"…it's not all bad, Kusakabe…it didn't kill me…you herbivore…"

* * *

**Yeah, I really have no excuse. What did you guys think? Next update will include Tsuna and Hibari really interacting, not just in passing, so look forward to that!**

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Until next time,**

**Uchiha Yukime**


End file.
